Mobile Operators or Internet Service Providers (ISPs) usually rely on their information system to keep track of their subscriber base. For this purpose, a centralized database is updated each time a new subscriber registers with the Operator, or permanently leaves the Operator.
The main drawback with this traditional method is that it is static, and it does not differentiate between registered subscribers and active subscribers. For instance, there can be a substantial delay between the moment a new subscriber registers with the Mobile Operator or ISP, and the moment when he effectively starts using the data service. Also, a subscriber may still be registered in the Operator database, but may have been inactive for a significant time on the IP data network. Thus, this subscriber could potentially be removed from an active subscriber base.
This notion of dynamic versus static subscriber base becomes increasingly important for Mobile Operators and ISPs, since they have an increasing need for an accurate and real time view of their subscriber base. For instance, more and more revenue is generated via value added content distributed over the IP data networks. The subscribers pay premium fees to access this value added content. Thus, it is critical for the Operators to precisely monitor the audience of these services in almost real time. This implies not only measuring the total number of subscribers currently consuming the value added service, but also knowing precisely the total number of subscribers in the subscriber base. Then, an accurate relative audience can be computed: the percentage of subscribers from the subscriber base attending this specific service (not an approximation of the subscriber base but its exact value at the precise time when the measure is performed).
Therefore, there is a need for overcoming the issues discussed above, concerning the limitations of a traditional information system to track in real time the evolution of the subscriber base of a Mobile Operator or ISP. Accordingly, a method and system for subscriber base monitoring in IP data networks are sought.
An object of the present method and system is therefore to provide subscriber base monitoring in IP data networks.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present method and system will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of any illustrative embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.